


Keep You Under My Skin</p>

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improbable first time shenanigans in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Under My Skin</p>

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s) Used: Kurt/Blaine possibly a bad idea, sloppy, drunk!sex.  
> AN: Of course I cannot write sex without feelings even when I try. Enjoy my first pass at shameless smut. Thanks to alianne for the beta'ing, as well as anxioussquirrel. stut_ter gets props for suggesting closet!sex and helping me pick a title!

 

Title: Keep You Under My Skin

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: ~3100

Recipient:[](http://frogy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **frogy**](http://frogy.livejournal.com/)

Warnings:  Underage drinking. My attempt at drunken conversation.

Summary: What the prompt says! Improbable first time shenanigans in a closet.

Prompt(s) Used: Kurt/Blaine possibly a bad idea, sloppy, drunk!sex.  
AN: Of course I cannot write sex without feelings even when I try. Enjoy my first pass at shameless smut. Thanks to [](http://alianne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alianne**](http://alianne.livejournal.com/) for the beta'ing, as well as [](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/profile)[**anxioussquirrel**](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/). [](http://stut-ter.livejournal.com/profile)[**stut_ter**](http://stut-ter.livejournal.com/) gets props for suggesting closet!sex and helping me pick a title!

  
“Blaine? Blaine, wheres we?” Kurt stumbles in the dark, bumping into Blaine and wrapping his arms clumsily around his boyfriend, the sound of Santana’s loud laughter following them.

“Mmm,” Blaine’s hands find their way around Kurt’s waist reflexively, gripping the smooth muscles under layers of clothing as Kurt leans into him, boneless and tired, causing Blaine to stumble back, too drunk to bear both of their weights. Thank god there is a wall right behind him.

“Oh wall, thank you.”  Blaine can feel the coats, or whatever is kept in this closet, pressing against them from the right. He moves over slightly to get away.

“What? We- we’re in a wall?” Kurt’s lips are pressed against Blaine’s neck, his breath hot over Blaine’s sweat-damp skin and Blaine has to tamp down on the shivers this elicits. When Blaine opens his mouth to answer he is momentarily distracted by Kurt, who has started to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet, right under his jaw. Fuck the closet, Blaine thinks, because god Kurt’s delicious lips, so pink and soft and distracting, are on him, and _Christ_ they’d look so fucking good wrapped around hi-

“Blaaaainnne, whats...where’s a wall?” Kurt starts struggling, pushing away from him and colliding nosily into several…things in the dark, “Blaine where are you, I lost you, Blaiiineeee.” Kurt’s voice is getting progressively more plaintive and loud; outside the confines of the closet Blaine can hear laughter and suddenly, pounding music. Inside, hangers are rattling, he hears things thumping, which he assumes must be clothing, falling off of them as Kurt bumps around in the dark.  

“No, no baby’m here.” He gestures with his hands, which is dumb because even he can’t see his hands. Blaine’s laughter is startling and too loud, “Get it, Kurt? Cause I can’t see.”

“Get what? Blaine-“

“Oof- ow Kurt.” He’s rubbing at his forehead where Kurt’s elbow just whacked him.

“m’sorry it’s jus’ dark and where are we?” Kurt is back to snuggling against him, all slurred voice and sloppy limbs.

“I think-“ Blaine speaks carefully, voice grave, “I think we’re in the closet.”

“In the-“ Kurt starts to laugh, soft at first then louder, doubling over and hitting Blaine in the head again, hard, with his.

“Ow, fuck Kurt that’s, ow.” His forehead is starting to throb from being hit, again. Kurt is laughing, doubled over with his head pressed against Blaine’s stomach. Without any sort of light to guide him, Blaine struggles to pull Kurt upright against him, grabbing at Kurt’s hair accidentally.

“Get it?” Kurt stands suddenly, ignoring Blaine’s grabbing hands. He’s moving with the careful precision of the very drunk, an effort that is  wasted on Blaine who still can’t see a thing, “We’ren the closet. I’ve never gotten to be in the closet, really, ha that’s funny.” Then he’s slithering against Blaine, who is frowning because he doesn’t think it’s funny at all really, but then there’s Kurt and he can’t remember why now. Kurt is pressed up against him,  one long line of sleepy arms and endless legs, taut stomach flush with his and those lips, _Kurt’s fucking perfect lips_. They’re wet and smooth against his cheek and ear and god what Blaine would give to just have them everywhere, just all over him-

“Ok.” Kurt whispers, sounding filthy and flirty and not at all like himself and Blaine realizes too late he’s said all of that out loud, far too drunk for any sort of filter.

“Wait, Kurt-“  He’s trying to hold Kurt off, hand on his stomach, brain trying to sober up quickly.  But Kurt’s hands are already in his pants, _holy fucking Christ,_ long fingers wrapped around his dick and fuck his eyes are crossing and his knees buckling and he has to grab onto Kurt’s shoulders for support.  

“Fuck, Kurt.” It comes out breathy and breathless and god, he’d be embarrassed but holy shit, Kurt is _touching. his. cock_. It’s so much, way too fucking much, so many sensations crushing him, buckling his knees and Kurt catches him, one strong arm around his waist. He’s pressing Blaine against the wall, holding him with little effort, and that just _does_ something to Blaine, knowing how strong Kurt is. His cock thrums against the smooth curl of Kurt’s fingers which has continued it’s ministrations; Blaine wraps  one hand around Kurt’s bicep, hard and tense and he can’t help but moan, low and rough in the blank canvas of darkness.

Blaine’s eyes are wide open, staring into the dark, his head spinning so hard and all he knows is _Kurt_. Kurt’s smell and touch and fuck, it’s so hot the way Kurt holds him up, all casual strength and so much man. They’ve  never done anything _close_ to this intimate before, a thought that hits him like cold water, splashed sudden and startling.

“No, Kurt, no, wait.” Blaine has to force the words out through his teeth.  Kurt’s found his stride, hand sure and strong, twisting just a little on the upstroke, just under the head of Blaine’s cock, collecting pre-come as he goes. Blaine can feel his eyes rolling up in his head and Kurt’s fingers are fucking magical, slowly but surely dissolving what little resolve he has.

“Please, Kurt.” It’s barely breathed, Blaine knows that if Kurt doesn’t stop now he won’t be able to stop him because, fuck he really, really doesn’t want to stop. But there are boundaries- they’ve never done this and even though they had  talked about it just the other day,  agreeing that they are ready for more when the time is right, it’s important to talk, because Christ they are both so drunk and Blaine isn’t sure that this qualifies as the right time.

Kurt’s hand stops, his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, legs weak from being wound so tight. Kurt’s breath is heaving; he is trembling and ridiculously hard, pressed up against Blaine’s hip.

“Y’don’t want to?” Kurt’s voice is wrecked, low and broken and a little upset. Blaine’s head is shaking,  even though he knows Kurt can’t see and Kurt is still so fucking hard, the long line of his cock insistent against Blaine, all temptation and sweetness. He’s groaning then, shifting, pressing against Kurt, the little bit of friction too much for both of them; Kurt whimpers,  rolling his hips shamelessly against Blaine, mouthing wet and hot at his neck, jaw, panting into Blaine’s open mouth.

“Fuck, yeah I do, but…mmm, Kurt, oh-” They’re rutting now, just a little, Kurt’s hands down low on Blaine’s waist, and it feels so good, the way Kurt is breaking against him, shaking and needy, whimpering his name and he’s never heard Kurt sound anything like this. It is so much better than anything he’s imagined, alone in his bedroom, hand desperately fisted around his cock, fingers scrabbling to get inside, deeper, just a bit deeper and almost where he needs them most, imagining it’s Kurt, Kurt’s lips on his cock, Kurt’s fingers inside him.

None of that compares to the whispers of need, whimpers and gasps and Kurt trembling and pressing against him.

“Need t-to think…drunk-” He gasps, loud, when Kurt’s impatient hands push his pants down further, grabbing and kneading his ass. Shameless now, Blaine’s head drops back, Kurt’s broken voice washing over him.

“No, no, nnng- no thinking. We talked…member that day? Ready, said we’re ready?” Kurt’s teeth are biting at his ear, “Need you. Need to feel you,” Kurt is growling, deep in his register, pushing up against him, hard, mouth open against Blaine’s. They aren’t kissing so much as breathing into each other, panting and licking and fucking desperately against a wall.

“Want you, want you, want you so much” Blaine’s hands scrabble under Kurt’s shirt, grasping at his back, and a shot of heat bolts through him, mouth to cock, when he feels the muscles there, rippling and clenching as Kurt works him over slowly. His leg hitches up around Kurt’s waist, one hand worming it’s way between them, desperate for more.

“Can I, oh- um, don’t…don stop, just…I need to feel you.” Blaine’s fingers grope against Kurt’s button, useless. He’s past the point of caring, needing to feel Kurt’s skin, to touch Kurt’s dick which feels huge and so hot and incredible against his leg.

“Mmmmmm, mhmmm, _yesyesyes_.” But Kurt is pulling at Blaine, undoing his pants first, hand wrapping around him again as he pushes Blaine’s boxers down just far enough, elastic hard against his balls. He’s batting Kurt’s hands away, because this will be over much too soon if he keeps _that_ up.

“No no,” Blaine whimpers into Kurt’s mouth, they’re whispering and kissing, desperate and sloppy. Blaine’s fingers work Kurt’s fly open, somehow, and both of them are working to push Kurt’s tight, tight pants down. Soon enough though, Blaine can feel him, can feel Kurt’s cock against the crease of his thigh and they both moan, loud, poised on this edge for a moment, unmoving.

Blaine tucks his head into Kurt’s neck, hands gripping Kurt’s slim waist under his rucked up shirt, fingers digging bruises in; they stand together, just rubbing against each other lightly, feeling skin and sweat and breathing each other in, the way their bodies heat the close air of the closet.

“More.” Kurt’s whisper is almost lost to Blaine, whose moving jerky against him, shocks and fissions of pleasure slamming into him. There’s something about the lack of light, something concealing and comforting; it holds them up, presses them close. There’s no pressure, no shame or hesitation, just feeling; feeling so, so right.

Kurt’s fingers are against his mouth, asking, and Blaine starts to lick, leaving wet trails between fingers, tongue winding around and between and all over the palm, barely breathing as he feels Kurt lean up against him, wrapping his hand, delicious and slow around him, fingers tracing his slit, rubbing at the pre-come there. His hand drifts away and Blaine groans into the dark, pleading for more until he hears the sound of Kurt’s mouth and knows Kurt is tasting him.

“Ohmygod _Kurt_.” His voice is shocking in the pressing dark. Kurt’s hand comes back to grip him, and it’s too rough, just a little, but Kurt is panting into his ear, slurred words fast and dirty.

“Taste s’good, can’t wait for you to come, jus’ come,  wanna taste more.”

Blaine can’t even bring himself to be ashamed, he’s grunting and fucking up into Kurt’s hand. His own hands snake around to grip Kurt’s ass, fingers digging in.

“Oh, oh… _Ku-uurt.”_  Blaine bites down on Kurt’s shoulder, one hand still kneading Kurt’s ass, the other slipping down to trace the crack between his cheeks, pressing in and ghosting a finger over Kurt’s hole. When Kurt moans, thrusting against his hip at the contact, Blaine comes, helpless and unsurprised, all over Kurt’s hand and his belly. Weakly, Blaine feels his head thump against the wall, before he’s falling, slumping slowly to the ground, pulling Kurt with him. He ends up slumped in the corner, legs tangling with what feels like a shoe rack. Kurt is straddling him, he’s still gasping for air and Kurt’s chest is pushing against him, breathing just as fast, only he’s whimpering a little, rubbing against his stomach, still hard.

“Shhh,” Blaine tries to still Kurt, reaching blindly for Kurt’s face, pulling him down, lips gentle on his sweet mouth. Unclenching one hand, he drags it across Kurt’s smooth skin and over Kurt’s belly, then his own, through the ropes of come, his come, gathering it, spreading it slowly over Kurt’s cock. Kurt is shaking, hands digging into his shoulders, fingers spasming, Blaine’s name tumbling from his mouth like benediction. Blaine’s movements are still a little drunk clumsy and he’s shaking in a truly fantastic post orgasmic glow, but he wants Kurt, every way he can have him, any way Kurt will let him. One hand is wrapped carefully around Kurt,  the other gathers any slickness left with a finger, reaching around and tracing it against Kurt’s hole, pumping his cock hard and slow.

“Can I?” He whispers through Kurt’s broken moans.

“Ohhh, _yesyesyes_ ,” Kurt’s suddenly pressing hard into him, teeth on Blaine’s lips, rutting desperately into Blaine’s fist and before he can take a breath he feels Blaine, tracing and pressing and spreading what’s left of his come around him,  “Please, please inside, inside.” Frantic, Kurt is pushing back against the gentle finger, voice broken and he sounds close to crying.

“Not enough..don’ wanna hurt you.” Blaine presses harder, but his finger is too dry, and fuck he can barely concentrate with Kurt falling apart on top of him.

“Suck.” Blaine’s voice is low and rough as he pushes a finger against Kurt’s mouth and  Kurt doesn’t hesitate to suck it in, tonguing at the callus, licking and tasting what’s left of Blaine until the finger is gone.

Kurt’s whispering, “Love you, love you, love you so much,” into the safe sweet dark of the closet where it’s only them, their mouths and bodies and his heart is pounding against Blaine’s.

Then Blaine’s mouth is on his, tongue in his mouth, the hand on his cock gripping him in earnest, thumb coming up and tracing over his slit every few strokes. He’s found a rhythm now and Kurt is breaking, low and sweet against him. Moaning quietly until he feels Blaine’s finger, tracing and then pressing into him, and he’s pressing back into the sensation and pressing up into the warm, wet of Blaine’s fist and his hands are in Blaine’s hair, holding their lips together even though he’s not capable of more than just letting Blaine’s tongue fuck into his mouth, limbs jerking with pleasure and shock.

_Blaine is inside me,_ he thinks, and whispers it into Blaine’s ear, eyes tearing and hands grasping, so full of love and trust for this boy beneath him. Blaine’s finger is twisting a little and thrusting and it’s his voice that sends Kurt over the edge, when he whispers-

“Oh my god Kurt, I love you so much,” His voice breaking with awe and Kurt is pretty sure that he blacks out a little, or maybe just time stops as he comes, shuddering and throbbing, feeling himself clenching around Blaine’s finger, pressed tight against Blaine until finally he starts to come down, finding himself draped over Blaine, head pressing uncomfortably into the corner above Blaine’s trembling shoulder. Still mostly on top of Blaine, Kurt is panting and crying a little, kissing any part of Blaine his lips can find, tasting Blaine’s tears and feeling his hands running slow and sure and gentle over his hips and skin.

~*~*~

The next morning dawns grey and wet, for which Kurt is so thankful. His head is pounding and his back is sore and for a few terrifying moments he has no idea where he is.  Until he feels Blaine, warm and deep in sleep beside him.  Looking around he can see they are curled up and around each other on Mercedes’ living room floor. Finn is snoring on the couch above them (Kurt assumes it is Finn, all he can see is a hand draped over the edge of the couch and it seems to belong to his stepbrother).

Careful, he turns slowly in Blaine’s arms, shivering as his warm back is exposed to the chill in the room. For a few minutes he watches Blaine sleeping, alternating between wishing he had the strength to get up and brush his teeth or shower and wishing he could just stay like this, safe and warm, with Blaine. Kurt’s sure he must smell horrible, if the way the inside of his mouth feels is any indication, but he can’t bring himself to leave Blaine. He feels close, so close to Blaine, gently laying a hand on Blaine’s slow rising chest to feel his heart beating, marveling that he can feel so much love, overwhelmed and drowning and unsure, until he remembers.

Blaine wakes sudden, startled and gasping, into Kurt’s arms.

“Hey, hey, shhh.” Kurt soothes him back down, fingers tangling into the mess of curls still sticky with leftover gel.

“Mmm, Kurt.” His heart breaks a little, cracking with the force of affection and love, as Blaine burrows into him, face buried in his neck, arms holding tight enough to be just shy of uncomfortable.

“Morning.” He’s whispering into Blaine’s hair, smiling but feeling nerves dropping like stones into his stomach, waiting for Blaine to wake up enough to remember. Waiting for Blaine to regret, and he can’t, he can’t regret last night because Kurt doesn’t, not at all.

Kurt feels it, the moment when Blaine remembers, the way his body stiffens and tries to pull away.

“No, no, Blaine come here.” Kurt pulls him in, molding himself against Blaine’s warmth, leg curling over Blaine’s, hands running long and smooth over Blaine’s strong back.

“I’ll apologize…if you’re upset, if you feel like I pushed.” Kurt’s voice cracks a little, but Blaine just shakes his head minutely, face still safe in the crook of his neck.

“I should apologize.” He starts, and Kurt jumps in,

“Please don’t,” He doesn’t want to sound begging, but he doesn’t want to take anything away from this, this incredible feeling, like he’s found a way to hollow the space under his skin, like he’s found a way to let Blaine in, so close. “Please don’t, I love you so much right now, I…don’t know how there’s even room inside me for it. Last night was amazing and…”

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice is soft but firm, “Are you sure? I know we said we were ready but we were so drunk and-”

“I don’t care,” Kurt’s voice is fierce in the quiet room, shuffling around and over the snores and sighs of his friends, “I remember every second of it, I knew what I was doing every moment, and I wanted it _so much_.” Pulling back a bit, he pushes Blaine’s chin up with a finger, “Are you sorry because you’re afraid I am, or because you weren’t ready?”

Blaine’s smile is small, eyes heavy with sleep and gleaming, “I was ready.” They stare at each other for long minutes, letting the silence deepen between them, feeling their hearts pounding and filling.

“I was too.” Kurt’s lips are soft against his and they don’t breathe. His back twinges as Blaine pulls him close, almost over him and Kurt laughs, catching himself with a hand on the ground next to Blaine’s head.

“Next time can we do that on a bed though? My back is killing me.” Blaine’s smile is fast and sharp.

“Next time?” Kurt leans down to bite gently at Blaine’s neck and he’s turned on and tired and hungover and still reeling with the onslaught of tenderness he’s feeling for Blaine.

“Next time.” The words are sure and so is he.

 

 


End file.
